The Only Thing He Ever Loved
by the world is full of magic
Summary: Every girl loves Draco Malfoy. But there's only one thing he ever loved. And that was chocolate.


The Only Thing He Ever Loved

Draco Malfoy was not your average wizard. He was above that. He was amazing. Scratch that. He was a delight. He was phenomenal. Draco passed all of his classes with flying colours. Everyone loved him at the Ministry's dinner parties and luncheons. Every girl would ask him to dance. In fact, it seemed that everyone loved him but Saint Potter, the Weasel and the little filthy Mudblood. And every Potter – lover hated him. But still, many girls fainted at the sight of him. But there was only one he desired. It was one thing that he wanted so much of, but could only take so little. It was chocolate. The only thing he ever loved.

It was a warm summer afternoon, and almost every wizard child would be playing Quidditch in this weather. But not Draco, he had other plans in mind. Besides, I don't have anyone to play with, he thought.

"Draco, your Mother and I are going to a Ministry Gathering. Would you like to come along?" His father, Lucius, asked.

"No, it's alright, Father. I think I'm going to spend the day doing something else," Draco replied.

"And what might that be?"

"Well, you see, I was planning on, uh, planning on doing some Transfiguration homework Professor McGonagall gave."

"I may be mistaken, but haven't you already finished it?"

"That was my Charms homework."

"All right then. We'll see you around 9 o'clock or later."

"Farewell, Father."

Draco hated it when he talked to his Father because it was always too formal. On some occasions, he could just wish that he could run into his Father's arms when he came back home for the holidays from Hogwarts and tell him how he caught the Snitch in a match against Ravenclaw. But it was only on some occasions. Oh how he wished he didn't get soft when it came to these thoughts.

It had been approximately an hour since his parents left. Draco stood up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen. He opened the door and found two house elves cleaning the kitchen. One house elf squeaked and bowed until its long nose touched the kitchen floor.

"Can you give me my key?" Draco didn't even bother to be polite.

"Yes sir, Master Draco sir!" The other house elf replied and disapparated to get the key.

After a few seconds, it came back with the key and handed it to Draco. Draco wasted no time and ran out the kitchen and to the basement. He shuddered while running to a door at the end of the hall. The basement was where they kept prisoners, whether it would be Muggles, Blood Traitors, Half-Bloods or Muggleborns. He put the key in the keyhole and twisted it to the right five times and to the left seven times. The door opened and he walked in. He gasped and smiled. This room was his chocolate stash. He was thinking if he should eat white chocolate or dark chocolate when he heard a noise.

Draco immediately closed the door. The noises stopped. He sighed contently and began eating white chocolate piece by piece. He even had some chocolate from Honeydukes because he had subscribed to them. They would give you a basket of chocolate every month for only 10 Galleons. He had signed up secretly so his parents don't know. He moved on and started eating Chocolate Frogs. He squealed in delight when he looked at his Collector's Card. It was one of those limited rare cards. Weaselbee and Potty would be so envious if they knew he had it. But he couldn't brag about it to them because it would ruin his reputation as a bad boy.

He was halfway through eating his twenty-fifth chocolate cauldron when he heard a pop coming from the upstairs. The room was originally for prisoners so it was soundproof so you couldn't hear them being tortured, but you could hear everything that was going on outside of the room.

"Draco, darling we're back! Where are you, dear?" He could hear his mother, Narcissa, calling out to him.

Draco was shocked. How long had he been in the room eating chocolate? If he only had a vautch or whatever it was called that Muggles and some wizards use to tell time. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth and fingers clean. He put it back in his pocket and put his hand in his other pocket to look for his key. He groaned. He must have left it outside and forgot because of his hankering for chocolate. He called a house elf. He heard a pop and the house elf was in front of him.

"Can you PLEASE get the key outside? It's in the keyhole," Draco begged the house elf. It was probably the only time you'd hear the words 'Draco', 'begged', and 'house elf' in the same sentence. Unless it went like, 'the house elf begged the oh-so sexy Draco Malfoy.'

"Yes, Master Draco sir!" The house elf shrieked. It disapparated with a pop and then it apparated back with the key. Then Draco remembered. The door was locked from the outside. He didn't need a key at all. He ran out, locked the door and went upstairs to where his parents were.

"Well, what were you doing down in the basement, Draco?" Lucius drawled.

"Uh, you see, I was um… taking a walk."

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?"

"No! Why would I do that at all?"

There was a loud clang. The key to Draco's chocolate room fell on the carpeted floor.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" Lucius smirked.

Draco sighed in defeat. He led his parents down to the room where his beloved was. He took the key from his Father and he once again put the key in the keyhole and turned it to the right five times and to the left seven times. The door opened and Draco and his parents walked in.

"So this was where you were disappearing all those times," Narcissa realized.

"And the reason he gained all those pounds," Lucius mumbled to his wife.


End file.
